


Punishment

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura has to resort to shady tactics when Shikamaru won't listen to her.





	Punishment

                “Shika, we’re having dinner with your mother later. We need to go home and get ready,” Sakura reminded him, looking at his closed eyes. They were laying on his favorite hill and had spent the majority of the afternoon cloud watching. He had his arm wrapped around her and she’d been resting her head on his chest.

 

                Shikamaru peeked an eye open at her. “Yeah, I remember.”

 

                Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed when he closed his eyes again. “ _Shikamaru_.” They needed to be there in less than two hours and Sakura still wanted to go home and shower. She’d been trying to get him to leave for the better part of an hour.

 

                He sighed, not moving a muscle. “We’ll go in a minute, woman. Calm down.”

 

                Sakura pursed her lips as she stared at him as she tried to think of how to drag him out of his sleepy state. Then, she moved to straddle him with an idea in her head. He opened his eyes at that and his hands went to her hips. He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. “What happened to leaving?”

 

                Sakura simply smiled back at him and let her hands trail up his chest and then back down to his stomach. She leaned forward and then grinned mischievously. His eyes widened knowing that look but before he could do anything, Sakura tickled his stomach.

 

                He laughed and tried to grab her hands. “Sakura, s-stop it.”

 

                She chuckled, but didn’t stop in her assault. She would forever be grateful for the moment she found out Shikamaru was ticklish. He would smile day to day and chuckle with light laughs, but she loved these moments because she could hear his full-blown laughter. His laugh would always be one of her fondest qualities of him.

 

                “No, this is your punishment for not listening to your wife.” She giggled as he sat up still laughing and trying to grab her hands as she fell to his lap.

 

                His smile was wide and he looked at her in warning as he laughed. “S-Sakura.”

 

                Sakura shook her head and then felt herself being pushed back. When she felt the grass beneath her, a smile was pressed against her lips. She kissed him back, her fingers pausing. She should have seen it as a trick but she’d always been weak to Shikamaru’s kisses. He grabbed her hands and pinned them in one of his above her head.

 

                She looked at him with wide eyes as he met them and his other hand travelled down to her leg. “Don’t you _dare_.”

 

                He merely cocked a grin at her and his hand stopped at her knee. When his fingers grazed the back of her knee, she tried to wiggle away from him to no avail before he was tickling her back. She laughed and kicked her legs. “Sh-Shika!”

 

                He made her laugh until her lungs burned and her chest ached, then dropped her leg back to the ground. He released his grip on her hands as he leaned over her with a warm smile. His hair fell around his face since she had taken out his ponytail earlier. A warmth flooded through her and she was reminded again just how handsome he was.

 

                He wiped away the couple of tears she had shed in her laughter and then asked her softly, “I never stood a chance, did I?”

 

                She looked at him confused as her hand came up to the back of his head. “What do you mean?”

 

                The way he looked at her could only be described as pure adoration and he replied, “I was going to fall in love with you no matter what happened. Just a glance at your smile and I was hooked.”

 

                She smiled up at him and pulled him down to her lips, telling him, “Then I never stood a chance either.”


End file.
